


Флагман с красной полосой

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Миттермайер погиб в одной из битв и ординарец передал Ройенталю его последнюю просьбу. Чтобы Ройенталь позаботился о ребенке Миттермайера и Эвы.осторожно дети, осторожно неканонная смерть канонного персонажа, осторожно упоминается гет, осторожно канон, осторожно никанон, осторожно драма, осторожно херт без комфорта.Добавлена вторая часть Линц/Ройенталь. Появился комфорт.





	1. Флагман

Его не любят в этом доме. Никогда не любили.  
Вернее нет, не так. Неправильно. Нельзя придумывать себе мир, которого нет.  
Это он не любил бывать здесь. Ревновал, конечно же, как иначе.  
Иногда отпустить того, кого любишь, и остаться рядом другом очень сложно.  
Поэтому Оскар был другом на войне. На флагмане, и даже в коридорах адмиралтейства, легко забыть, что есть такая Эванджелина Миттермайер.  
Нет, Миттермайер, конечно, любил вспоминать о ней к месту и не к месту, но Оскар приучил себя не слышать.  
"Любил вспоминать", — отвратительно звучит.  
Не менее погано, чем "любил выпить, сына, командовать и драться".

Оскар осознал не сразу. Через месяц, не раньше. До этого как-то не получилось понять на самом деле.  
Он отправил сообщение Эванджелине, выразив все положенное. Выслушал ординарца, повторившего последние слова лично для адмирала Ройенталя: "Позаботься о Феликсе". Напился раза четыре, из которых один до животного состояния. И только потом, проходя по коридору, заглянул в кабинет, где сидел Байерляйн — осунувшийся и злой. Он не сказал ничего, и Оскар промолчал. Вышел. С трудом дошел до туалета и заперся в кабинке, прижавшись спиной к двери.  
Ураганный Волк был недостаточно быстр, чтобы убежать от валькирий.  
Там, где на экране отражался флагман с красной полосой на боку, поселилась тянущая пустота.  
Конечно, горе Лоэнграмма было сильнее. Конечно, никто из них не собирался жить вечно. Но почему именно Миттермайер? Зачем он не выжил, оставив жену и ребенка в не такие и надежные руки?

***  
— Добрый вечер, — Оскару омерзительно приходить живым в этот дом, но он не успел отказаться от своего опекунства. Не представилось случая предупредить, что отчим из него выйдет так себе.  
— Мне передали зачем вы здесь, ваше превосходительство, — Эванджелина грустно улыбнулась. Худоба не шла ей, да и мешки под глазами закрасить толком не получилось. — Прошу только об одном. Не забирайте его на совсем. Феликсу еще два года. Он маленький, вам будет с ним трудно.  
Оскар опешил.  
— Я и не думал его увозить. Мой образ жизни далек от того, что можно считать подходящим Феликсу. Я должен удостовериться, что у него, у вас, есть все необходимое.  
— Спасибо, положенной пенсии достаточно. Ой, — Эвандежлина спешно отошла в сторону, приглашая в дом. — Проходите. Он как раз не спит.  
Оскар долго стоял, оперевшись на дверной косяк. Так стоять казалось правильнее, чем натужно смеясь принимать участие в нелепой детской игре.  
— Говорят, что мальчики не должны расти без отцов, Эванджелина. Он слишком мал и...  
— Боюсь, они не так часто виделись, чтобы он успел по-настоящему привязаться к Вольфу. Не волнуйтесь.  
— И все же... — Оскар закрыл глаза, собираясь с силами. — Я буду принимать участие в его воспитании. И, когда он станет старше, буду забирать его к себе на некоторое время. Если, конечно, останусь жив.  
— Он должен будет стать военным? — голос Эванджелины предательски зазвенел.  
Только рыдающих вдов Оскару не хватало в этот чудный вечер.  
— Сейчас рано говорить об этом. Я приму решение позже, — поморщившись, он добавил. — Это ваш ребенок, Эванджелина. Ваш и Миттермайера. Но согласно его желанию, вы теперь находитесь под моим покровительством. Оба. Постарайтесь быть внимательной при выборе любовников — до них наличия мне нет никакого дела. Но если ваш потенциальный супруг будет менее благородного происхождения, чем я или младше по званию, чем я, то я бы хотел, чтобы вы представили его мне заранее.

Пощечина была тяжелой и славной. У Оскара знатно заныла половина лица и даже немного рассеялся туман в голове.  
И ведь мог сказать, что не ожидает от Эванджелины вечной верности покойному мужу, как-то иначе. Мягче, добрее. Ласковее. И, возможно, не так быстро.  
С другой стороны, он расставил все точки над i и дал понять, что ему не все равно. Он не позволит ей позорить имя умершего друга. И так ведь правильнее?

Эванджелина беспомощна. Налетит саранча, желающая присоседиться к ее мнимым связям, да и сможет ли она найти нормального управляющего, грамотно распорядиться деньгами и не дать себя обмануть.  
Нет.  
"Позаботиться о Феликсе" значит еще и проследить, чтобы он не оказался на улице.  
По крайней мере финансовое положение Оскара стабильно.

Феликс прекратил катать по полу машинку и подошел. Оскар взлохматил нежные, совсем тоненькие завитушки на голове.  
— Где папа? — улыбнувшись спросил малыш. Он знал, что этот гость никогда не приходит, когда папы нет дома.  
— Он уехал. Он очень сильный и охраняет страну, — сказал Оскар, присев на корточки.  
— А... — протянул мальчик и, потеряв интерес, вернулся к машинкам.  
Няня сосредоточенно вязала, сидя в кресле. Хотелось надеяться, что она не болтлива.  
Когда еще Эванджелина смириться и с гибелью супруга и с тем, что теперь ответственность за нее несет другой.

***  
Оскар приходил часто, чаще, чем следовало бы.  
Если погода хорошая, то они ехали смотреть Один. Феликсу нравятся хромированные ручки машины, нравится кормить уток в парке, нравится кататься с горки. Ведь горка в парке — это совсем не то, что горка, которую по приказу Ройенталя установили в его саду. Еще в парке много друзей, Ройенталь не успевает запомнить их имена, да и Феликс тоже.  
В доме Митермайеров есть все: игрушки, лакомства, детская площадка, строгий гувернер, ласковая няня, любящая мать. Там нет только отца — вместо него дядя Оскар.  
“Он как папа, и даже лучше! — услышал однажды Ройенталь. — Он приходит!”  
Почти каждые выходные у Ройенталя есть время на мальчика. Они играют, читают книжки, секретничают, строят коварные планы против няни. Ройенталь на руках относит его в комнату — чистить зубы и спать. Читает перед сном, а потом долго сидит при выключенном ночнике, обхватив голову руками. Затем Ройенталь встает, тихо закрывает за собой дверь и, если не повезет, то встречается взглядом с Эванджелиной, которая каждый раз пытается его проводить — так положено.  
Если везет, то он успевает исчезнуть до того, как придется смотреть ей в глаза. Этой женщине нужна новая семья. Ее выращивали быть хозяйкой, супругой, матерью. Ройенталь ездил к родителям Миттермайера, говорил с ними, дал понять, что с Феликсом все будет хорошо, по крайней мере пока у власти Лоэнграмм.  
Что случится, если Райнхарда свергнут? Если найдется тот, кто бросит ему вызов? Тогда и вскормыш правой руки Райнхарда тоже пойдет под раздачу.  
Поэтому…  
Поэтому номера два быть не должно, по крайней мере, если речь не пойдет о наследнике династии, но об этом говорить еще рано. Остается надеяться, что с разговорами о детях к Райнхарду пойдет Оберштайн. Других всегда не так жалко, как себя, не так ли?

Частная резиденция кажется пустой — хоть заводи кошку, чтобы она тебя не ждала. Дети ложатся спать рано, поэтому впереди еще целый вечер для одиночества и размышлений.  
Цепной пес без хозяина — что делать с ним? Байерляйн не займет место Миттермайера, но сейчас, когда он вышел из тени своего командира, невозможно не оценить его ярость и страсть. Разумность придет со временем, если он не сложит голову раньше.  
Пока Нейдхард Мюллер — первый среди равных.

***  
Цель Райнхарда велика — свержение династии, объединении галактики. Ройенталь равен по силе и талантам, но его стремление проще. Выжить ближайшие двадцать лет, чтобы там, за гранью, можно было сказать: “Я не нарушал клятвы. Я выполнил обещанное”.  
— Если Райнхард умрет, может начаться гражданская война. Как знать, на чьей стороне окажется мой флот, не правда ли, фройляйн? — сказал Оскар, когда Хильдегарде фон Мариендорф перешла со своего катера на “Тристан”.

Она молчала. Женщина, похожая на мальчика, иногда умела молчать. По крайней мере, когда знала, что ее предложение граничит с изменой.  
— Мы рискнем, но взамен вы поклянетесь мне... — Мариендорф окаменела, и Оскар насладился минутным торжеством. — Если я проиграю, если Райнхард расценит мой шаг как предательство, если начнется гражданская война, если…. Если случится что угодно, фройляйн… — в ее глазах блеснуло злое понимание, и Оскар тонко улыбнулся. — Мой воспитанник и его семья не будут подвергнуты преследованию. Ни сейчас, ни позже.  
— Вы думаете, что я смогу его защитить, если мы проиграем?  
Оскар рассмеялся. Грубо, оскорбительно, в голос.  
— Вы же не думаете, фройляйн, что я, почти равный по силе герцогу Лоэнграмму, послушаюсь девочку-секретаршу в том, что касается потенциального предательства моего командира? Скорее уж вы, по-женски наивно, пытались меня отговорить. Надеюсь только, что в случае провала вы не найдете следов насилия на своем теле. Это действительно было бы оскорблением моей мужественности, — мелочно насладившись выражением ее лица Оскар добавил: — Довольно на этом. У нас не так много времени, а до Хайнессена надо еще долететь. Вы принимаете мои условия?  
— Да, ваше превосходительство. Я от лица моей семьи клянусь защитить Феликса Миттермайера и его семью, независимо от того удастся наш план или нет.

***  
С удовольствием Оскар отметил, что Эванджелина снова набрала вес, перестав походить на собственный скелет, да и цвет лица стал лучше.  
Отлично. Значит она должна быть готова выслушать очередную “приятную” новость.  
— Феликс поедет вместе с двором на Феззан. Если хотите, то, безусловно, вы можете сопровождать его, — сказал Оскар, изучая содержимое бокала.  
Он дарил Феликсу игрушки, Эванджелине цветы, а она наливала ему вино. Честный обмен.  
— Если я откажусь?  
— То Феликс поедет один. Резиденцию готовят непосредственно сейчас.  
— Вы так долго говорили о важности разумного пользования деньгами, ваше превосходительство, — Эванджелина мягко улыбнулась и по-птичьи склонила голову на бок. — Не уверена, что покупка или даже аренда резиденции в новой столице будет посильным вложением для нашей семьи.  
Оскар поморщился.  
— Это подарок. Мне на первое время достаточно гостиничного номера. Здание принадлежит Феликсу Миттермайеру, но находится в моем оперативном управлении. Я же оплачиваю все необходимые на содержание расходы, включая малый штат прислуги. Если вы хотите, то еще прислугу можете взять с собой…  
— Но…  
Оскар перебил, не дав ей договорить.  
— Для родителей Миттермайера смена обстановки в столь почтенном возрасте будет излишним потрясением, вы не находите? Если они хотят, то непродолжительные визиты допустимы. Вы же понимаете… Феликс становится старше. Я не готов согласовывать его воспитание еще и с ними.  
Женщина, которая еще несколько минут назад походила на женщину сникла, превратившись в забитую дурнушку. Она присела в вежливом реверансе, признавая его господство.  
Оскару хотелось то ли напиться — еще в машине, чтобы в дом вползти на четвереньках — то ли обнять ее, то ли стукнуть кулаком в стену.  
— Вы хорошо умеете танцевать, Эванджелина? — спросил Оскар со всей возможной вежливостью. — Вы не откажете?  
Не поднимая глаз, она протянула руку, разрешая увести себя в вальс.  
И это открытие тоже было неприятным.  
— Модистка, а также учитель танцев, приступят на этой неделе. Двух танцев будет достаточно. Лучше, конечно, три, но я надеюсь, что необходимости в этом не возникнет.  
— Вы приглашаете меня на бал?  
— Вы будете присутствовать на коронации. Я не хочу, чтобы Лоэнграмм забывал, кому он обязан моей верностью. Будет правильным продемонстрировать и вас, и Феликса двору. Под моим протекторатом, естественно. Танцевать вы будете только со мной.  
— Что мне делать, если кто-то другой захочет пригласить меня? — Эванджелина разгладила складки на юбке и все еще не смотрела в глаза.  
Они напоминали дурных актеров в третьесортной пьесе. Выучили роли — и только. Поговаривают их быстро, наспех. Будто так спектакль закончится быстрее и можно будет расходиться по домам.  
— Посмотрите в мою сторону. Этого будет достаточно. Им придется подождать около шестнадцати лет.  
Что позволено вдове адмирала не позволено подопечной гросс-адмирала. Времена меняются, и Оскар изменил свое решение касательно возможных любовников.  
— Я буду старухой через столько лет, — покорно согласилась она.  
Оскар резко выдохнул и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. И что в ней нашел Миттермайер? Или за эту овечью послушность он и был в нее влюблен?  
— Я надеюсь, что Райнхард оставит наследника, и тогда Феликс станет правой рукой крон принца. Ежели наследников не будет…  
— Это измена! — в ее голосе прозвенели слезы.  
— Это жизнь. Так или иначе, но вы будете матерью одного из самых влиятельных людей империи. Неужели вы думаете, что для своего воспитанника я соглашусь на меньшее? Нас ждет долгая жизнь, полная приключений, я надеюсь. Так что ближайшие лет пятьдесят у вас не будет отбоя от ухажеров от восемнадцати до восьмидесяти. Будьте терпеливы и терпение будет вознаграждено.  
— А если….  
— Никаких если, — оборвал Оскар. — До достижения Феликсом совершеннолетия я буду изымать из вашей кровати всех, кто осмелится в нее проникнуть. По частям, если придется. — Оскар поморщился еще раз. — Когда станет совсем невтерпеж, скажете.  
— Тогда мою спальню почтите вниманием лично вы?  
Всю жизнь Оскар старался избегать подобных сцен, отягощая себя только случайными связями с замужними женщинами или веселыми вдовушками. Вот одна перед ним. Бери и пользуйся.  
Оскар встал, размял плечо и, не обращая внимания на тихий вскрик, подхватил Эванджелину на руки.  
— Очень легко. Вы стройная как девушка, будто и не рожали. Мне нравятся такие. И все такой же невинный взгляд. Вы даже покраснели — это пикантно, — он опустил ее легко, дав ладоням беззастенчиво проследовать по всем округлостям, а потом обнял за плечи и прижал к себе. — Я никогда не думал уводить у Миттермайера его жену, что бы не говорили об этом его родители. Не волнуйтесь. Полтора десятка лет — это не так много. А потом, если хотите, то сбежите на другую сторону галактики. Подстроим несчастный случай, и вас никто не найдет. Даже я. Обещаю вам. Видите? Я готов пообещать вам все, что угодно, лишь бы вы не плакали. Вы же сами потеряли родителей. А у него теперь вместо отца — я. Не лишайте его и матери. Слушайтесь меня, и я буду слышать вас.  
Оскару казалось, что он чувствовал, как намокал китель. Как тяжелые отчаянные слезы впитывались в тело, разъедая ядом.  
Если он исчезнет из их жизни, то она не сможет защитить ни себя, ни Феликса. Значит обещание не будет выполнено.  
Поэтому он остается. Любой ценой.  
— Слушайся родителей, приемных родителей, мужа, вас. Я все время принадлежу кому-то и никогда — самой себе.  
— Шестнадцать лет, Эванджелина. Это примерно тридцать два бала. Может быть, чуть больше. И вы будете вольны делать все, что захотите.  
— Почему вы не женитесь, Ройенталь? Женитесь и заберите этого ребенка. Зачем вам я? Я ненавижу вас! Я буду послушна, чтобы вы слышали, как сильно я ненавижу вас!  
— Шшш… Договорились. Вы будете слушаться и ненавидеть. А я буду слышать и воспитывать Феликса.  
— И меня обнять! — раздался звонкий детский голос.  
— Конечно обнять! — Оскар развернулся, чтобы скрыть, как Эванджелина вытирает слезы.

***  
Оскар холостяк. Он может вылететь, едва получив новое назначение, и вместе с тем ему тревожно покидать Феззан. Отказался бы, если бы мог, только с Райнхардом не поспоришь.  
И не к кому прийти и сказать: “Позаботься о них”. Фройляйн Мариендорф… ее обещаниям грош цена. Она не хуже Оскара понимает, что случится, если Райнхард будет упорствовать в отказе жениться.  
Не к Оберштайну же идти.  
Поэтому Оскар пьет в постылом гостиничном номере.  
Пьет, вспоминая, как несколько ночей к ряду срывался на тревожный звонок Эвы. “Скажите ему, что с вами все в порядке”.  
Феликс взрослеет, у него появляются новые страхи. Например, страх смерти, страх потери.  
Он просыпается, боясь, что дядя Оскар отказался от него. Поэтому Оскар расчесывает пятерней волосы и отвечает на звонок даже в глухую ночь.  
Как боялась Эванджелина тревожить его в первый раз. Как запиналась, не зная, чем объяснить.  
Оскар пьет, вспоминая, что на следующий вечер Феликс не помнит кошмаров и легко идет спать. Несколько раз Оскар ночевал в гостевой спальне. Не признаваться же, что эту, с тяжелым зеленым сукном на стенах, с панелями красного дерева готовил для себя. Вдруг. Чтобы было, где приклонить голову, если начнет сходить с ума в аскезе гостиницы. Стоило бы выбрать особняк для себя. Недалеко. Но… зачем?  
Райнхард меряет шагами лестницу по ночам — считает ступени с третьего по четырнадцатый этаж. Оскар вот пьет. Тоже достойное занятие.  
Главное напиться так, чтобы было не страшно уехать в ту спальню. Чтобы вытянуться на своей, не казенной кровати, чтобы утром …  
Об этом не стоит загадывать и не стоит думать.  
Оскар обрюзг, постарел и растолстел.  
Это последняя ночь на Феззане. Стоит ли упускать ее?  
Нет.  
Добрая ночь.

Он пил в машине, прикладывался к бутылке, открывая дверь, и еще раз, рассматривая простоволосую женщину в прихожей.  
Ее разбудили, чтобы встретить гостя, а она не успела переодеться. Тяжелый халат скрывает все, что можно скрыть.  
— Ждете его? Правильно. Ждите. Я ищу, а вы ждите. Он тогда вернется. Обязательно. Он ведь так любит вас, Эва. Все время говорит о вас. — Ее мягкие волосы чуть вьются, проскальзывают между пальцев, когда он пьяно прижимает ее к себе. — Я не видел тело. Пока нет тела — все может быть. Я ищу его в клиниках, все знают, что смотреть у пиратов. Может быть он в плену? Мы найдем его. Я найду. А вы ждите. Пока вы ждете, то есть надежда, правда?  
У нее мягкие руки. Она тянет за собой, как течение реки. Сильно, неумолимо. Ведет его в комнатку для прислуги на первом этаже. Оскар узнает ее. Там есть кровать. И оттуда совсем недалеко до винного шкафа. Отличный выбор. Миттермайер сделал отличный выбор. Красивая, тихая, скромная и знает, когда надо налить мужчине еще. Есть грудь, талия, бедра. Умеет рожать детей. Почему он не возвращается к ней?  
— Я не жду его, Оскар. Он умер. Навсегда.  
— Вы не правы, — Оскар улыбнулся и поймал ее за руку. — Я бы узнал его среди мертвых.  
— Вы были пьяны и не смогли прийти на опознание. А на похоронах… кажется вы тоже были не в себе.  
— В себе. Во мне были и я, и вино. Когда еще пить, как не в такой день, правда?  
Женщины улыбаются, когда их целуешь в ладонь. Они могут даже отводить челку с лица или укладывать головой на подушку. Они стягивают ботинки с пьяных мужчин и укрывают их пледом.  
— Тогда не ждите, если вы знаете. Я буду ждать за нас обоих. И искать тоже буду.  
Оскар не злился на нее. Что толку злиться на женщину, которая ушла, тихо затворив за собой дверь?

***  
Бунты — лишнее подтверждение, что правильно сделал, оставив их на Феззане. В уютной безопасности новой резиденции.  
Оскар не боится умереть, но завещание составлено и уже довольно давно. Все уйдет Феликсу. Не ей.  
Если бы мог полюбить ее — было бы проще, но Оскару нужен только ребенок, по которому он скучает как по дурной привычке.  
О ребенке же он думает, опуская старомодное перо в чернильницу. Если окажется, что его воспитанник стал воспитанником мятежника… Мятежника не возьмут в Вальгаллу, и они не увидятся снова.  
Поэтому Оскар… нет, не извиняется. Он отправляет свои корабли, чтобы встретить, проводить, шлет Бергергрюна чтобы, выразить почтение. Байерляйн останется рядом. Он слишком молод, слишком порывист.  
Личных армий больше нет, и капитаны склонят головы перед императором. Красивый жест. Ройенталь не более, чем рука Его Величества в Новых Землях. И армия Ройенталя не более, чем армия его господина.  
Ройенталь без сопровождения выходит на взлетное поле, чтобы приветствовать “Брунгильду”. Кланяется глубоким церемониальным поклоном — Райнхарду, и только.  
В тот же день белый флагман поднимется в небо, унося Ройенталя с собой. “Не натворите глупостей”, — единственное, что Ройенталь и Оберштайн, не сговариваясь, сказали друг другу во время секундной встречи.

Райнхард сидел на троне и покачивал носом туфли. Ему было нудно от допущенного промаха.  
— Вы хороший, блестящий адмирал, но назначать вас губернатором было ошибкой.  
Да. Оскар не достоин подарка в половину вселенной. Поэтому он снова поклонился, признавая вину.  
— Думал, что после второго обвинения в измене вы пойдете на меня войной, Ройенталь. Что случилось с вашей гордостью воина?  
— Ребенок, оставшийся на Феззане, единственное мое оправдание.  
— Вы же не думали, что он станет заложником? — улыбнулся Райнхард собственным мыслям.  
— Клеймо “воспитанник мятежника” стало бы несдержанным обещанием.  
— Он так дорог вам? — Райнхарду скучно. Ему противен неудачник. Только из уважения к былым заслугам, он еще разговаривал с Ройенталем. Оскар чувствовал его безразличие, холодность и усталость.  
— Если бы у Зигфрида Кирхайса был ребенок, поступили бы вы иначе? — тихо ответил Оскар. Ему почти все равно.  
— Как вы смеете… — Райнхард вскинулся, глаза полыхнули яростью. На мучительные секунды он пробудился к жизни.  
Оскару тяжело выдержать взгляд, но он не отвел глаза.  
— То есть… — добавил Райнхард, вставая.  
А что добавишь? Что скажешь еще? Оскару нечего сказать. Он и так уже сказал больше, чем стоило бы, но не Райнхарду его судить.

Давно, с того дня, Оскар не ходит в кают-компании или бары. Не с кем. К нему не садится никто — и раньше недолюбливали, за высокомерный взгляд, за наглость, за жесткость. Теперь и подавно. И Оскар не подсядет. Бегать по бару, в поисках свободного места? Нет. Ему проще опрокинуть пару стопок за стойкой, или вовсе уйти пить домой.  
Иногда вечером вздрагивает, до сих пор. Кажется, что раздастся звонок, что Миттермайер просто заглянет: “Как дела?”  
Оскар до сих пор спотыкается о память, о парные бокалы, которые привычно стоят в серванте, о то, что надо обсудить, о чем промолчать.  
Если бы не было Феликса, то заполнял бы жизнь вином. Так — заполняет ребенком и одиночеством. Ведь как-то же был до той встрече в баре. Только не вспомнить уже — как.

— За друзей, Ройенталь.  
Оскар принял бокал, не кланяясь, и выпил его в несколько глотков. Лишь бы перестали трястись руки. Лишь бы эта предательская слабость ушла.  
Его Величество щедро налил еще.

***  
Эта скамейка у Оскара любимая. Удивительно удобная спинка — приятно опираться, разгружая ноющую спину. Солнце красиво играет на листве живого навеса. Вроде бы и тепло, а вроде бы и в тени. И даже в дождь он укрывает. Они проверяли. Специально ходили с Феликсом пережидать дождь на улице, чтобы сравнить, как сильно они вымокнут. Вымокли, конечно же. Но не сильно.  
Если бы они были женаты, то Эва наверняка бы ругалась. Госпожа Миттермайер просто распорядилась сервировать чай. Она привыкает к роли не домработницы, а хозяйки, неспешно меняется. Жесты становятся сдержаннее, плавнее. Иногда, особенно когда приходило время оплатить счета учителя танцев, Оскару казалось, что у него два воспитанника, а не один.  
Приказать выйти за себя замуж — что было бы проще? Он все равно намертво привязан к ребенку уже не только клятвой. Все равно у него нет времени на других женщин. Так был бы удобный регулярный секс. В постели женщину тоже можно научить. Ей бы понравилось. Сначала она не посмела бы отказать, а потом приручилась бы. Она обещала его ненавидеть, ведь так?

Оскар не выслеживал, не подсматривал. Он мелочно прятался, сложив руки на коленях и свесив голову.  
Так получилось, что у него есть ключи от задней калитки. Так получилось, что он, едва приземлившись, отправился не к себе, а в этот дом. И совершенно случайно вышло так, что увидел адмирала Валена, заходящим через главный ход, с дурацким букетом пошлых багровых роз.  
Оскар перестал дарить ей цветы еще на Одине. Да и не нужна ему эта женщина. Пусть Вален забирает. Не жалко. У него, кажется, есть сын. Он лучше знает, как выращивать мальчиков.  
Осознавать себя неудачником — горько. Единственное, что Оскар умел — воевать, да держать слово. Только поэтому, он не может умереть. Все еще не может. Даже, если Эванджелина возьмет двойную фамилию.

Так странно было ощущать, что в самом начале был готов простить ей каких угодно любовников, лишь бы не выходила замуж, пока помнят Миттермайера.  
Потом наоборот, хотел запереть в доме, как в монастыре. Как наивное переложение старых историй, в которых возвращались только к тем, кто ждет.  
А теперь вот готов думать о том, что Аугуст надежный, спокойный и станет флот-адмиралом.

Размышления прервал вздох, а потом — Оскар едва успел выпрямиться и раскрыть объятие — ребенок врезался в него с разбегу.  
— Я скучал, я так скучал.  
Оскар прошептал туда, в тот самый, пшеничный, такой Миттермайеровский завиток у виска:  
— И я скучал. Я летел долго-долго, среди звезд. Как мы тогда с Одина на Феззан, помнишь?  
— Нет, — Феликс прижимается теснее. Он не спорит, просто не помнит.  
— Летел, летел, летел… Сначала я был на Хайнессене. Он совсем другой. Там высокие дома до самого неба и, когда едешь на лифте, то сердце бухает вниз. Еще они одеваются по-другому. Например, женщины носят брюки. И едят другую еду.  
— И мороженое?  
— Я не сравнивал. Я же был без тебя. Мы когда-нибудь приедем вдвоем и попробуем.  
— Люблю мороженое.  
— Оно, наверное, там тоже другое. Раз все другое, да?

Оскар качал ребенка, прижимая его к себе, — мужчины не должны так обнимать детей. Но больше всего он жалел, что не приказал забить холодильники “Тристана” этим самым мороженым и не отправил Генриха купить игрушки. Ординарец сам почти ребенок. На него можно положиться. А так вот единственное, что привез — себя.  
Даже за цветами не стал заезжать.

Вален стоял посреди дорожки нелепый в плохо сидящей гражданской одежде. Грузный какой-то. Тяжелый. Козырнул тоже неловко. Растерянно смотрел, как Оскар легко кивнул в ответ.  
“Ну же, великий полководец, отважный солдат. Как мы будем делить награбленное? Поровну? Тебе женщину, мне ребенка? Только они неделимы, вот беда-печаль”.  
— Я в лабиринте поищу его, — крикнул Аугуст в сторону и сделал шаг в сторону, прячась за изгородью до того, как Феликс успел обернуться.  
Оскар прижал палец к губам.  
— Тсс… Устроим им сюрприз?

Оскар, на правах старшего хотя бы по званию, обновил им вино. Эванджелина сидела, испуганно сложив руки на коленях. Оскар смотрел куда угодно, только не на нее, чтобы не пугать лишний раз. Им стоило бы с Валеном поговорить наедине, но попросить хозяйку дома оставить их в одиночестве было бы не вежливым.  
Нехорошо усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, Оскар пригубил вино и откинулся на спинку кресла. Сидеть так с закрытыми глазами было хорошо и уютно.

— Вы быстро добрались сюда с Хайнессена, — попытался оживить разговор Вален.  
— Я там, куда мне приказывает отправиться император, — Оскар не стал открывать глаза. Еще не хватало обсуждать с Валеном слухи о собственном предательстве или смотреть на то, как он обнадеживающе сжимает нежную женскую ладонь.  
Оскар пригубил вино еще раз и понял, что отступать некуда.  
— Эванджелина, — Оскар выпрямился, посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся самой ласковой из своих улыбок. — Вы не обидитесь, если мы переговорим с адмиралом Валеном наедине. Как раз хотел обсудить с ним возможные стратегии по взятию Изерлона и как раз сейчас меня посетила идея. Мне не терпится ее обсудить, но не ехать же ради этого в адмиралтейство, раз мы так удачно оба сейчас здесь. Разговор, к сожалению, не для посторонних ушей.  
— Я распоряжусь насчет чая, — Эванджелина с достоинством поднялась и вышла из комнаты.

— Я видел ее на коронации и подумал, что ей, наверное, одиноко сейчас, когда вы уехали, — Вален нахмурился, возможно осознав, как именно прозвучали его слова. — Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Между нами ничего не было. Ее честь незапятнана. Я готов на дуэли подтвердить свои слова.  
Оскар встал, с шумом отодвинув кресло, и начал мерять шагами комнату.  
— Не пытайтесь сделать из меня ревнивого мужа, который внезапно вернулся из командировки, — комната была заставлена мебелью и ходить было неудобно. — Хотя приятно слышать, что вы испытываете некоторое чувство вины за то, что в тайне от меня навещали мою женщину. Это так благородно с вашей стороны. — Вален хотел было возразить, но Оскар жестом остановил его. — Вдова Миттермайер может позволить себе некоторую вольность, например принимать одиноких мужчин без присутствия третьих лиц. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы она давала повод для слухов, заводя любовников.  
— Мы не любовники, — упрямо повторил Вален. — Я просто пришел в гости.  
— С цветами и не в первый раз. Феликс хорошо к вам относится, — Оскар залпом допил вино. — Не держите меня за идиота. В некотором роде мне даже приятно осознавать, что, если бы я попал в немилость, нашелся бы мужчина, готовый взять на себя ответственность за ребенка. Вы ведь так удачно появились тут именно тогда, когда мое положение при Райнхарде пошатнулось, не правда ли?

Вален покаянно молчал, глядя в полный бокал. Выдержав паузу, Оскар продолжил:  
— Пока у меня достаточно власти, вы не получите опекунство над мальчиком даже в случае, если женитесь на вдове Миттермайер. Я достаточно понятно выражаюсь?  
— Ребенку нужен отец.  
— Феликсу не повезло, — Оскар позволил себе снисходительную улыбку. — Его отец умер.  
Можно было добавить об удачливости сына Валена, но Оскар решил промолчать.

***  
В самом страшном кошмаре Оскар не мог предположить, что Райнхард будет умирать от неизлечимой болезни у него на руках.  
Нет, вокруг были десятки людей, фройляйн Мариендорф, которая стала Ее Величеством, госпожа Грюневальд, покинувшая ради свадьбы резиденцию на Одине, и даже его высочество крон-принц Александр-Зигфрид.  
Более полугода Оскар просыпался по ночам от кошмара, что круг замкнулся. Еще один золотоволосый ребенок, еще одна вдова и еще одна просьба позаботиться.  
Ожидания не оправдались. В последние часы Райнахард призвал себе вдову Миттермайер и посмотрел, как Феликса знакомят с Александром, после чего сказал: “Править должен достойный”.  
Оскар кожей почувствовал, как все взгляды обратились на него, поэтому молча взял Феликса за руку и, дождавшись благосклонного кивка, вывел его из спальни умирающего императора.  
Руки покрылись холодным потом, сердце неслось вспять. Зачем Райнхард сказал так? Неужели его с высоты Вальгаллы позабавила бы борьба за престол двух детей?

Господин военный министр к Его Величеству не явился. Он был занят, подготавливая встречу. И пусть Райнхард умирал в постели — это была борьба с болезнью и он умирал на поле боя. Оберштайн отправился в Вальгаллу вестником, что скоро в чертоги прибудет лучший воин, когда-либо живший в Галактике.

Феликс во все глаза смотрел на выставленных в коридорах гвардейцев и радостно заулыбался, увидев знакомое лицо.  
— Вален, — Оскар осекся. — Нет. Ничего. Его Величество ждет вас.  
— Я распорядился усилить охрану особняка фрау Миттермайер, — спокойно ответил Вален, будто догадался, что Оскар хотел попросить его об услуге.  
Но если бы Вален сейчас взял Феликса за руку и уехал с ними из императорской резиденции, то ничего не остановило бы Оскара от того, чтобы зайти в кабинет и выстрелить себе в висок.  
— Спасибо. Я лично отвезу их домой, — кивнул Оскар, почти благодарный за понимание.

***  
Закончив гневную тираду, Оскар отвернулся к окну.  
Детям был нужен не отец, а ремень. Причем обоим.  
Тяжелый солдатский ремень отлично бы вправил мозги на место, что старшему, что младшему.  
Александр таскался за Феликсом хвостиком, а тот в свои двенадцать вдруг почувствовал себя взрослым мужчиной и наличие сопляка под боком портило образ. К большому сожалению Феликса его интересы принимались во внимание в строго ограниченных пределах, поэтому если Его Величество решил отправиться на прогулку в сопровождении своего верного вассала, то вассал должен, во-первых, не соглашаться убегать от охраны. Во-вторых, не кидать Его Величество в реку, и в-третьих, не пытаться высушить Его Величество, развесив его над костром целиком вместе с одеждой.  
Когда гвардейцы прибежали на запах дыма, а мамки да няньки их догнали, то увидели чрезвычайно счастливого и невероятно чумазого императора Александра в порванном камзоле, и клочок одежды его верного вассала, Феликса Миттермайера, который в надежде избежать наказания произвел спешное отступление прямо через кусты.  
На то, что Феликс испугался заслуженной кары, Оскар взбеленился больше всего.

На Александра он был зол уже только потому, что тот должен вести себя прилично и не провоцировать подданных на мятеж и противоправные действия. А убегание от охраны относится к последним. И Оскару было наплевать, что Александр император, а значит обладает абсолютной полнотой власти в том числе над гвардейцами.  
О том, кто подал юному императору свежую мысль о том, что он может делать все, что захочет, Оскар потом обсудит с Ее Величеством вдовствующей императрицей. У него накопилось множество вопросов, которые ему хотелось бы обсудить. В том числе, когда, наконец, он перестанет вылавливать из сада подложенных под него девиц. Половина из них там оказывалась явно с молчаливого одобрения императрицы. По крайней мере веселые вдовушки явно были из таких. Оскар был молод, хорош собой, не нуждался ни в чьей помощи по устройству личной жизни и строил богатые планы на ближайшее посещение Хайнессена.  
Почему-то именно с той стороны коридора было проще снять с себя маску премьера и с головой окунуться в бурную городскую суету. Там не лезли в глаза черные с серебром мундиры и легко было забыть, что флагмана с красной полосой через весь борт больше нет.


	2. Голограмма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оскар запланировал - Оскар сделал. Хайнессен всегда радовал его необременительными постельными приключениями. Правда в этот раз он случайно встретил бывшего розенриттера, потом встретил его еще раз во время инспекции бесзопасности торговых путей, и снова - на этот раз на Феззане.

Одежда сидела мешком и в этом была своя прелесть. Единственное, что на Оскаре было сшито на заказ, а не взято из дешевого магазина — джинсы. Оскару было крайне важно два момента. Во-первых, чтобы они не стесняли движения, если придется драться или убегать, а во-вторых, они должны были подчеркивать достоинства его фигуры — в первую очередь задницы — но не оголять ее, когда он садился. Ширпотреб этим искусством так и не овладел, поэтому Оскар пошел на уступку самому себе. Даже, если ты собираешься одеваться как обычный житель Хайнессена, это же не значит, что одежда должна идти вразрез со здравым смыслом.  
Каряя линза на левый глаз завершала образ. Иногда Оскар зализывал волосы, но чаще всего страдания от корки на голове не компенсировали преимуществ маскарада.  
Он и так догадывался, что от него за версту разит имперским флотом.

Гвардеец встретил его взглядом, граничащим с ненавистью. Естественно. В мальчишке шел бурный конфликт между приказом непосредственного начальства и начальства вышестоящего. Оскар не строил иллюзий — наверняка за ним кто-то да увяжется. Да и бар его любимый должны были уже вычислить и послать дежурного, чтобы потом доложился лично ее величеству. Рапорт будет выглядеть примерно так:  
— Зачем вы подкладываете под него баб, подложите его под мужика.  
— Зачем ограничивать его. Пусть получит доступ к разнообразию партнеров.  
При этих словах Хильдегарде должна будет зло улыбнуться. Оскару иногда казалось, что ее вдовствующее величество понимала гораздо больше, чем ему бы хотелось.  
В любом случае, они отлично работали вместе, если лезли в личную жизнь друг друга не слишком глубоко.

Помотав головой, Оскар попытался вытряхнуть эту придворную жизнь из головы, а заодно зачесать волосы иначе. Они послушались. Опыт подсказывал, что такого послушания хватит минут на двадцать, а дальше на голове будет абсолютный хаос. А кто всерьез поверит, что его превосходительство премьер-министр нового Рейха вышел из дома с хаосом на голове?

Бар назывался “Стрелок”. Оскар присмотрел его еще в прошлый визит на Хайнессен, когда был возмутительно трезв и до омерзения благопристоен. На мальчика, подобранного в том самом, любимом кабаке через улицу, Оскар потратил минут двадцать времени и энное количество имперских марок. Примерно столько заняли обжимания в подворотне и минет. Может быть, мальчик хотел более продолжительных отношений, но Оскар справедливо рассудил, что оплата услуг должна была его одновременно и оскорбить, и скрасить разочарование.

В этот раз у Оскара было значительно больше времени, и значительно меньше желания вести себя, как подобало по статусу. Поэтому он занял столик на четверых в углу, из которого отлично просматривались бильярдный стол и дартс. У хамоватого официанта Оскар заказал одновременно шнапс, безумный разноцветный шот, пиво коктейль с вишенкой, и приготовился ждать.  
У него было достаточно денег, чтобы угостить желающих. Если напоить, к примеру, троих, то выбор в чьей постели проснуться будет разнообразней.

***  
Постельное белье еще вчера было свежим и кристально чистым. Оскар зевнул и с радостью обнаружил, что зевок не отдался в голове болью, звоном и тошнотой.  
Чистое постельное белье можно было записать как очко в свою пользу. Значит выбор был хорошим. Тот, с кем Оскар вчера отправился на поиски любви, был оптимистом. Ну кто еще будет застилать свежее белье в надежде, что вернется из кабака в компании?

Сев на постели, Оскар огляделся: чистенько, но бедненько. Минималистичный интерьер мог бы казаться стильным, если бы панели из черного дерева были действительно черным деревом. С другой стороны, пол был по-настоящему деревянным, а не клеенчатой имитацией, хотя матрац мог бы быть и удобнее.  
Оскар лениво встретил пустой взгляд человека, который вышел из душа. Тот хмуро кивнул и пошлепал в сторону предполагаемой кухни. На полу остались мокрые следы ступней.  
Беглого взгляда на фигуру было достаточно, чтобы порадоваться за себя самого. Судя по тому, как саднила задница, под полотенцем неизвестный блондин тоже не был обделен. В целом, судя по тому, что Оскар страдал скорее от ломоты в мышцах, чем от похмелья, они вчера держались с похвальным для их возраста, разнообразием и экспрессией. Мужчине тоже было чуть больше сорока и у него были дьявольски красивые икры.

Поиски трусов заняли некоторое время — они обнаружились почему-то заботливо сложенными в корзине с грязным бельем в ванной, — но в целом Оскар облачился быстро. Он уже было собирался избавить хозяина дома от своего навязчивого присутствия, когда его окликнули.  
— Завтрак. Кофе.  
Мужчина стоял в дверном проеме, все так же завернутый в полотенце. Он был хмур, а еще влажные после душа волосы торчали ежиком.  
— Деньги предлагать будешь? — с некоторой неуверенностью в голосе спросил Оскар. Бывало в его жизни и такое. Правда сумма была до оскорбительного маленькой, но Оскар утешил себя тем, что у всех разный бюджет на развлечения. А у того мужика еще была жена и двое детей. Нельзя же было ожидать, что такой примерный семьянин спустит все командировочные на случайного знакомого!

Мужчина сначала закатил глаза, что должно было выражать “Ну что ты как маленький”, и представился:  
— Каспер. Если назовешь свое имя, то будет хорошо. Я его не помню.  
Оскар аж хмыкнул от удовольствия. У них было подозрительно много общего.  
— Оскар. Ты из имперцев?  
— Вроде того, — Каспер подождал, пока Оскар развесит куртку и снова разуется, а потом махнул рукой в сторону кухни и сдержанно выругался. Полотенце начало предательски сползать вниз.  
Естественно, Оскар пошел не сразу за стол, а сначала попялился на то, как Каспер одевался. Тот поиграл мускулами — демонстрируя себя в выгодном свете — а потом натянул спортивные штаны и футболку. Лучше бы надел шорты — тогда Оскар смог бы еще полюбоваться на ноги, но, видимо, эта опция была доступна только по подписке, а Оскар был совершенно не уверен, что хотел продолжать отношения еще на две оставшихся ночи на Хайнессене.

Кофейник отправился на стол вместе с хлебом и колбасой, которую Оскару было предложено нарезать самому. Нож был армейским, а вот топор, который висел у Каспера над головой, явно был подделкой.  
“Я десантник”, — говорил он всем гостям.  
“Ты бывший десантник”, — нашептывал он своему хозяину по утрам.  
Каспер проследил взгляд и спросил:  
— Хочешь попробовать?  
— Надо было до завтрака предлагать, — Оскар демонстративно откусил огромный кусок бутерброда и начал его тщательно пережевывать.  
— Я тебя не помню, — задумчиво протянул Каспер, отчего Оскару захотелось взвыть “Не усложняй”, — А нет, вспомнил. У тебя линза вывалилась.  
Оскар невозмутимо отрезал еще кусок колбасы и положил нож рядом с собой. У него были некоторые сомнения, что он в состоянии сделать сальто, как лет десять назад, но и противник будет без доспехов, в отличие от прошлого раза.  
— Даже если это имитация топора, а не подделка, ты им разнесешь в щепки всю квартиру.  
— Но потом я же тебя достану?  
— Нет, — Оскар приосанился, — Я ускачу.  
У Каспера еле заметно расширились зрачки, когда он сказал:  
— Да, ты отлично скачешь, — он выдержал паузу, давая Оскару обдумать сказанную сальность и заново прожить отдельные фрагменты предыдущей ночи. — Все еще хуже — это голограмма. Друзья подарили на день рождения. Настоящие топоры сложены в хранилища и опечатаны. Копии настолько безобразны, что без слез не взглянешь. Как картонные.  
— Серьезно? — Оскар даже подошел, чтобы убедиться самому.  
Имитация была полной. Пока пальцы не прошли сквозь лезвие, он был уверен, что оно обладает плотностью и весом. Даже, казалось, крюк немного прогибался под тяжестью.

Вместо ответа Каспер потянулся через Оскара, приоткрыл дверцу навесного шкафчика и что-то в ней переключил.  
Топор превратился сначала в бластер, потом в нож, а потом в шлем имперского образца на деревянном диске для охотничьих трофеев.  
— Хочешь, дам визитку мастера? Сделаешь себе похожий, — хохотнул Каспер, наслаждаясь искренним восторгом на лице Оскара.  
— Увы, моя стена занята копией торгового соглашения.  
— Подаришь кому-нибудь, — предложил было Каспер, но тут же осекся.  
— Мне некому подарить, — отрезал Оскар.  
Ему потребовалось закрыть глаза, чтобы перестать видеть, но это не помогло. Стало только хуже. Картинка двоилась, лицо человека превратилось в голограмму. Волосы из льняных стали пшеничными, начали чуть виться.  
Сознание безжалостно вытягивало из Оскара все похожее.  
“Смотри. Это голограмма. Ты искал подделку и нашел ее, не так ли? Пусть копия не точна, но это не главное”.  
Оскар открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо перед собой: острый нос, вытянутое лицо, прямые белесые пряди, в которых не видно седину, льдисто-зеленый взгляд, глубокие морщины от носа к уголкам губ. Рост, конечно же. Это определенно был другой человек.  
— На Хайнессене есть места, где предлагают встретиться с умершими. Не ходи туда. Ты не вернешься. Ты из тех, кому достаточно одного раза, чтобы остаться там навсегда, — медленно и отчетливо проговорил Каспер.  
— Ты знаешь?  
— Я предпочел бы не знать.  
— Была война, Каспер. На войне умирают.  
— Ты уж постарайся, чтобы новой не случилось.  
— На все воля моего императора, — пафосно ответил Оскар и улыбнулся в ответ на саркастично приподнятую бровь.  
— Ты надолго на Хайнессене? Или на это тоже воля твоего императора?  
Оскар поморщился, не желая отвечать.  
— Я еще два дня дома, потом с караваном на Один, — со значением сказал Каспер.  
— Охраняешь?  
— Веду. Я торговец, — посмотрев на недоверчивое выражение лица Оскара, он добавил. — Учитывая, сколько всякой швали болтается по имперскому сектору, дело не настолько нудно-благопристойное, как можно было бы подумать.  
— Про торгашей Феззана ничего не добавляй. Я прекрасно тебя понимаю.  
— Ну у тебя задачи помасштабней будут, — усмехнулся Каспер и как бы невзначай привлек Оскара к себе.  
Ладонь на заднице крайне мешала сосредоточиться, но помогла переключиться на более приятные мысли.  
— Я лишен права убивать тех, кто мне не нравится. Это чудовищная несправедливость, — пожаловался Оскар и расставил ноги пошире, чтобы было удобнее стоять.  
— Я чаще беру в плен. Можно получить выкуп и еще немного подзаработать.  
Прикосновения стали настойчивей.  
— Ты предлагаешь сыграть в игру? — стоять так было явно ошибкой, но сжимать колени, подобно невинной девице, было поздно.  
— У меня есть несколько идей по тому, как ты сможешь выкупить свою свободу, — ладонь скользнула между бедер и продолжила мягкие круговые движения, — А после полуночи, если хочешь, страшно отомстишь за поруганную честь.  
— Если будут силы, ты хотел сказать.  
— Ты в хорошей форме, так что за это я спокоен.  
Хваленая эластичная, не стесняющая движений ткань джинс выдала заинтересованность Оскара с головой. Это было в некотором роде нечестно, потому что он уже точно для себя решил, что больше его ноги не будет ни в этой квартире, ни в этом районе.  
Он бродил по кабакам, чтобы сбросить напряжение, но уж никак не для того, чтобы страстно узнать, на что его случайный партнер способен за пределами койки.  
***  
Встреча была абсолютно не запланированной.  
Оскар поднимал боевой дух полицейских, которые пытались привести к порядку пиратов в имперском секторе, и один из патрулей был счастлив доложиться лично, что они освободили заложников.  
Оскар внимал и улыбался, хотя рожи заложников больше походили на рожи контрабандистов. Особенно Оскара привлек главарь шайки.  
— И как же вы так попались? — с иронией спросил Оскар.  
Главарь и не подумал отвести взгляд, только пожал плечами:  
— Так бардак у вас тут. Хорошо, что хоть спасители как липку не ободрали.  
— А где именно бардак? — Оскар чуть сощурился в адрес ответственного за сектор адмирала и тот спал с лица.  
Посмотрев еще раз в документы, Оскар тяжело вздохнул:  
— Пойдемте, господин Линц. Обсудим за закрытыми дверьми, в каких именно секторах имперской части бедным торговцам перемещаться опаснее всего. Обещаю, что ваше имя не засветится ни в одном из отчетов.  
— И название корабля тоже, — буркнул Каспер, выразительно глядя на вторую часть бумаг, которую адмирал излишне нежно прижимал к груди.

Первым делом Оскар опустил в кабинете все защитные панели. Он доверял экипажу корабля, но себе доверял больше. Каспер никак не прореагировал, просто встал, подпирая стену.  
Оскар было расстегнул плащ, но потом застегнул его обратно и повел плечами, разминаясь.  
— Расскажи о плохих дорогах. Все равно надо встряхнуть этих горе блюстителей порядка.  
— Я уж было решил, что мы займемся чем-то поинтереснее, — Каспер и не подумал сменить позу. — Хотя тебе еще полгода назад не понравилось.  
— Понравилось, — чуть было не обиделся Оскар, но взял себя в руки.  
— Тогда ты бы пришел вечером. И не ври мне про срочный вылет.  
— Не буду, — Оскар кивнул и поплотнее стянул пальцами воротничок. Так, чтобы стало трудно дышать. — Просто не стоит входить дважды в одну и туже реку. Лучше смотри на карту и говори. Касперу пришлось подойти, чтобы провести пальцем по звездным путям.  
Их тянуло друг к другу, обоих. Как если бы один был магнитом, а одежда второго была сделана из железа. Они трижды коснулись друг друга, пока Оскар не сделал резкий шаг в сторону.  
— Достаточно на сегодня. Все равно я не могу ничего обещать.  
— Кланяться не буду, не проси. Наоборот... — хмыкнул Каспер и замер, оборвав себя на начале фразы.  
— Говори, я не девица, — улыбнулся Оскар, прикидывая, какую гадость ему предстоит услышать об империи в целом и о себе любимом в частности.  
— Я заказал подарок для твоих мальчишек. Как раз на такой случай.  
— И что? Его отобрали злые пираты или добрые таможенники? — подарок был не столь важен, сколько намерение. Оно пробило брешь в обороне и Оскару почувствовал неприятную заинтригованность.  
— Нет. Он у меня с собой, — Каспер вдруг начал говорить, медленно растягивая слова. — Два набора голограмм. Я думал отдать тебе, чтобы ты повеселился. Отличного качества голограммы. На заказ.

Оскар смотрел, не опуская подбородка. В том, как Каспер цедил слова было что-то неправильное.  
— Ты оскорбил меня тем, что не пришел, — немного виновато сказал Каспер.  
— Мальчишки не виноваты в этом.  
— Сейчас я тоже так подумал, — Каспер помрачнел и сделал резкий шаг вперед. — Закончим сейчас.  
Он поправил на Оскаре форму, будто сам ее застегнул только что, и попробовал уложить челку на другую сторону. Не получилось, конечно же.  
— Говори, — приказал Оскар, перехватывая руку. Он сжал сильнее, чтобы причинить боль, а потом отпустил, отталкивая Каспера от себя.  
— Я заготовил хороший подарок, — оправдываясь сказал Каспер. — Был бы хороший при других обстоятельствах.  
— Это приказ, а не просьба. Могу так же приказать обыскать твой корабль, тебя и всех твоих людей по подозрению в контрабанде. Что ты хотел сделать с ними? Отвечай!

Оскар чувствовал, как его затапливали боль, ярость, гнев. Ему было наплевать даже, что Каспер тяжело вздохнул, перед тем как сунуть руку за пазуху.  
— Я же знал, что нас поведут на встречу с тобой. Вот. Собрался заранее.  
Медленно, не делая резких движений, он выложил на стол два простых черных футляра. Один был перетянут красной лентой, другой золотой.  
— Все в галактике знают, кто для тебя важнее всех. Это голограммы для них. По четыре на каждого: доспех, топор, флагман, человек. Еще там есть инструкция, как удалить элемент, если он не нужен.  
Оскар провел по футляру с красной лентой, открыл его и запустил проекцию.  
Доспех был самым обычным имперским десантным доспехом, разве что свеже начищенным. На лезвии топора была пара зазубрин, которые можно было рассмотреть. Оскар медленно выдохнул перед следующим щелчком.  
“Беовульф” был прекрасен. Выполненный в мельчайших деталях, он притягивал взгляд. Оскар подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть и, послушный его взгляду, аппарат увеличил проекцию, еще и еще, чтобы можно было увидеть все, с точностью до задраенных оружейных портов.  
— Я добыл чертежи. Это самая точная копия их тех, что можно воссоздать, не сильно преступая закон.  
Оскар почувствовал, что Каспер застыл рядом. Ощутил его дыхание у щеки и обманчиво плавное движение:  
— Этого достаточно. Я признаю, что был не прав, — мягко сказал он, перехватывая Оскара за руку. — Теперь отдай проектор мне, и я уеду, и заодно уничтожу его.

Щелчок.  
Миттермайер стоял с упрямо сведенными бровями. Он вскинул руку, и неизвестный Оскару мастер во всех деталях изобразил крик.  
Волк Бури командовал атаку всему флоту.  
Живой. Настоящий. Такой, каким Оскар запомнил его. Такой, каким видел его в последний раз: молодой, красивый, страстный, неподражаемый в своей ярости.  
Оскар смотрел на него вечность и не мог отвести взгляд. Он проваливался в то, уже казалось давно отпустившее его прошлое. Во все то, что он научился не видеть в Феликсе. Он заставил себя много лет назад перестать узнавать в сыне — черты отца, а видеть другого, нового человека.  
Это все было чудовищным самообманом. Весь бережно выстроенный нормальный мир, рассыпался с этим последним щелчком. Оскар был в мире памяти и ощутил себя такой же замерший на вечность голограммой. Он тоже мог командовать всему флоту, зная, что рядом есть флагман с красной полосой через весь борт.

Оскар видел, как Каспер пытался разжать его побелевшие пальцы, но не чувствовал этого.  
Человек напротив приказывал атаковать все то, что ненавистно. Все то, что угрожало миру, который они вдвоем поклялись создать.  
Оскар развернул кисть, выпустил проектор из пальцев и с хрустом наступил на него каблуком. Миттермайер был доволен другом, по крайней мере он перестал на него кричать.  
— Отличная достоверность, — отчетливо проговорил Оскар. — Мне показалось, что он идет атакой на меня за мое предательство.  
Он подбросил на ладони вторую коробку и протянул ее Касперу.  
— Передай в дар музею истории на Одине. Великолепный экспонат. Я был впечатлен детализацией “Беовульфа”, но Алек слишком мал, чтобы оценить “Брунгильду” по достоинству, а через десяток лет технологии шагнут далеко вперед, и она станет ничем иным, как старым историческим артефактом.  
— Это не было предательством. Та ночь не была предательством, — мрачно сказал Каспер, пряча уцелевший проектор в куртку.  
Оскар мотнул головой и поднял щиты в комнате.  
— Предательство — это моя попытка жить прошлым. Цепляться за то, что перестало существовать давным-давно. Так старая знать цеплялась за умирающий Рейх, — Оскар заложил руки за спину, качнулся с пятки на носок и добавил. — Спасибо за ценные сведения, капитан Линц. Я приложу усилия для обеспечения беспрепятственной и безопасной торговли между всеми участниками соглашения. Укрепление отношений между нашими государствами невозможно без развития малого бизнеса, в том числе индивидуальной торговли.  
Линц коротко кивнул и вышел. Глядя ему в спину, Оскар думал о том, что своими руками вышвырнул человека, который думал о нем больше, чем кто бы то ни было еще в целой галактике.

***  
Когда Феликс Миттермайер открытым текстом послал к йотунам и империю, и императора, и родного отца, и самого Ройенталя, Оскар взбеленился.  
Сначала он орал, а потом выгнал паршивца вон. И всего-то от него требовалось, сопроводить Александра в поездку на Урваши.  
Юному императору было бы не так скучно, а от Феликса бы не убыло. Нет, тот начал кричать, что в няньки не нанимался, и политика делать из себя не просил.  
Оскару гордиться тоже было нечем. Вспылил и брызгал слюной как прапорщик на плацу, будто подросток был провинившимся солдатом, а никак не ребенком.  
Обдумывая ситуацию, Оскар злился на себя все больше и больше. Надо было срочно выпустить пар, чтобы не сорваться на подчиненных. День располагал к прогулкам по злачным местам. Да, в любой уважающей себя столице должен быть район, в котором всегда можно нарваться на драку.

Переодевшись, Оскар поглубже натянул капюшон толстовки.  
— Увижу, выгоню, — рыкнул он в сторону кустов.  
— Не увидите, — понятливо пробасили оттуда.  
Начальник охраны спешно перекраивал расписание, заменяя мальчиков холеных и красивых, на мальчиков боевых, в потасканом камуфляже с предпоследней распродажи военных складов.  
Выть и драться захотелось еще больше.

Будь Оскар благоразумным премьер-министром, то он бы чинно спустился в спортивный зал, переоделся в элегантный тренировочный костюм, который не стеснял движения, впитывал пот, не натирал и способствовал похуданию, пробежался бы по беговой дорожке, а потом позвал бы кого-нибудь из дежурным на спарринг. После легкой, но не слишком, победы, господин премьер-министр бы пошел смывать в душ трудовой пот, а в гостиной его бы ждала зрелая красивая женщина с чувственными губами и пышной грудью.  
Императрица, не отчаиваясь, шла к намеченной цели. Ходили слухи, что среди придворных дам делают ставки, и та, кто все же сможет увлечь собой фон Ройенталя в спальню, получит солидный куш и великое уважение.

Часть дороги Оскар преодолел на машине, потом прошел пешком, впрыгнул в автобус и вышел посредине портовой части города. Там царил хаос, концентрирующийся на узких прикабачных улицах.  
Отдавив ногу одному, Оскар толкнул плечом другого, а потом протиснулся через толпу, чтобы посмотреть на разгорающийся скандал.  
Происходящее было несерьезным.  
Такого просто не могло быть.  
Небезызвестный Оскару Каспер Линц обходил по кругу волосатого мужика. Мужик Оскару сразу не понравился, как и то, что Линц явно хотел бы сбежать, но толпа жаждала зрелищ.  
— Я тебе товар привез? Плати, — хмуро сказал Каспер.  
— Ты мне не тот товар привез. Он протух весь, пока ты его доставил. Что мне теперь с ним делать. Что я клиентам скажу! Так что это ты плати неустойку.  
— Я не смотрю, что там в ящиках. А ты хоть бы сказал, что оно скоропортящееся или документы нормально оформил. Были бы бумаги в порядке, я бы уложился в сроки. А так с меня еще и налог содрали.  
— Ну давай, расскажи, что у тебя семеро по лавкам голодают!  
С этого места Оскару захотелось послушать подробнее, но бородач развернулся, достал что-то из ящика, который держал его подельник, и бросил прямо в Каспера. Тот увернулся, а вот Оскар не успел.  
Аромат в прямом смысле сбивал с ног.  
То, что полетело в него когда-то было петухом, но теперь оно воняло протухшим мясом.

— Ну скажи, мил человек, разве за такой товар можно деньги требовать?  
Петух обладал волшебными успокаивающими свойствами, потому что боевой запал Оскара быстро сошел на нет. Вообще метод был интересным и действенным. Если бы он отлупил этой тварью Феликса, то тот бы стал ласковым и послушным, пока не выветрится запах, то есть минимум на неделю.  
Брать в руки жертву таможенного произвола Оскар не стал бы и под угрозой расстрела, но опечаленного мужика синюшный вид и вываливающиеся перья не смутили. Толпа ощутимо поредела, и Оскар почувствовал свое с петухом одиночество. Вокруг них, как по мановению руки, образовалось свободное место.  
Бородач подскочил, снова взял в руки несчастное тельце, и потряс у Оскара перед лицом, но быстро осознал свою ошибку.

Оскар прекрасно знал, что именно выражало его лицо — примерно тоже самое, что на первом занятии на центрифуге в училище. Каспер загоготал, что было чудовищно обидно, и хлопнул бородоча по плечу.  
— Ты мне платишь за топливо и разборки с таможней, а я по доброте душевной не оставляю товар у тебя, а утилизирую его. Поверь, не каждый мусоросжигатель согласится принять столь ценный груз.  
— И сдерешь с меня за погрузку? — в ярости обернулся мужик и с удвоенной силой потряс разнесчастной тушкой.  
Последние зрители не выдержали и удалились восвояси.  
— Можешь сам погрузить, мне-то что, — примирительно помахал руками Каспер. — А там уж сколько с тебя ребята за помощь возьмут я не знаю. Деньги-то, конечно, не пахнут, но работенка та еще.  
Мужик обернулся к Оскару за поддержкой, и тот усиленно закивал, признавая, что это отличная тактика.

— А тут-то ты что забыл, — тихо спросил Каспер, когда мужик все же ушел, прихватив с собой горемычного петуха.  
— Хотел подраться, — честно ответил Оскар. — День был трудный. У тебя, вижу, тоже не задался.  
— Все не так плохо, как могло было показаться, — рассмеялся Каспер. — Но тебе об этом знать не стоит. Я могу пригласить тебя на душ?  
— Да вы романтик… — попытался обратить все в шутку Оскар. Он не знал, стоило ли ему соглашаться на душ и главное, на недвусмысленное предложение последующего секса.

Квартира была безликой, но просторной. Оскар долго выискивал взглядом, куда бы понезаметнее положить бластер, но кроме кровати в голову ничего не приходило. В конце концов они оба понимали, как обращаться с оружием и неожиданностей быть не должно.  
Одежду они сложили в мешки для мусора и крепко завязали. Оскар хотел было уступить Касперу право первого душа, но тот был неумолим.  
— Потрешь мне спинку. Не хочу выйти и снова обонять этот запах, — скомандовал тот, поэтому Оскар на мгновенье вернулся в курсантское детство.

В душевой кабинке они разместились с трудом, но скоро Оскару стало все равно. Каспер откровенно ласкал его, намыливая живот и спину, но при это не дотрагивался до члена. Еще пара минут и Оскар бы попросил взять его прямо на месте. Вода становилась все горячее, но потом вдруг стала ледяной. Оскар даже неприлично рыкнул от жгучей смеси возмущения и разочарования.  
— Прости, я похоже включил задницей контрастный душ, — Каспер отвернулся и виновато крутил вентили. — Никогда не понимал, как оно работает.

Злиться вслух Оскар не стал. Просто вышел из кабинки и начал старательно вытираться. Появившаяся мысль не давала ему покоя.  
— Ты совершенно не опечален тем, что сорвалась сделка, — заметил он, вытряхивая из уха воду.  
— Торговая жизнь такая. Мы расстались друзьями, а следующий заказ будет лучше.  
— Но команда хочет есть сейчас, да и дежурный ремонт денег стоит, — Оскар выразительно замолчал, но так как Каспер отводил глаза и говорить не пытался, то продолжил: У всех ищеек на таможне должно было обоняние отбить. Хорошо, если только во время обыска. Так что же такое прятал ты от их пристального внимания, что с лихвой компенсировало этих несчастных кур.

Они вышли в спальню, и Каспер начал рыться в шкафу, доставая одежду для них обоих. Оскар с некоторой грустью посмотрел на бластер и передвинул его к себе поближе.  
— Пряность. На Феззане есть семья, большая такая семья, человек двести. Они в ней разве что не купаются. И обряды религиозные, и в пищу добавляют. А тут еще свадьбы играть будут по осени. Ну им и надо. Много. А вы такой налог на нее поставили… У поставщика берешь за бесценок, а пока сюда привезешь, да всем заплатишь, подорожает в сотню раз.  
— Рыжая такая? — тихо спросил Оскар.  
— Ну да, — Каспер равнодушно пожал плечами и выдал Оскару штаны с футболкой.  
— Зря ты меня позвал. Одежду потом верну, — зеркало отразило взъерошенного разноглазого мужика. Мокрые потеки от волос ручейками сбегали по футболке вниз.  
— Что случилось? Опять убегаешь?  
— Не хочу иметь дела с тем, кто приторговывает наркотой. Еще и мной прикрыться решил. Или о том, что Сайоксин-2 оранжевый и в порошке ты тоже не слышал?  
— Да какой сайоксин, сумах это молотый. Его курят, конечно, но некоторые и листья с березы курить будут. Что теперь — березы вырубить? Просто сделка хорошая.  
Каспер выглядел настолько несчастным, что Оскар засомневался.  
— У меня даже есть пакетик — один себе оставил, попробовать с мясом. Давай покажу.  
Каспера остановил звук ключа в замке. На вопросительно задранную бровь Оскара, он мотнул головой.  
— Гостей не жду.  
Все, что Оскар успел — накинуть покрывало на бластер рядом с собой.

— Да тут целое гнездышко, — вальяжно протянул мужчина, наставляя на них бластер.  
Из-за его спины вышли двое тоже с оружием наизготовку.  
Оскар сдержанно, но прочувствованно выругался на собственную безалаберность и нежелание видеть охрану. Мог бы взять Каспера в охапку и закатывать ему истерики про контрабанду в номере тщательно охраняемого отеля. Все было бы отлично.  
К сожалению, эту прочувственную речь расслышало только его внутренее “я”.  
— Пьер! Какая честь! — Каспер натянуто улыбнулся. — Я тебе все привез. Ребята должны были начать отгружать.  
— Да, они и отгрузили, — Пьер улыбнулся весьма плотоядно. — Но что ж ты за дурака меня держишь. Мальчика вон такого красивого завел, а меня обидеть решил. Не жалко мальчика-то?  
— Я не собирался тебя обижать, — Линц выразительно поднял руки вверх, демонстрируя покорность и безопасность.  
Оскар сидел, опустив глаза и тщательно изучал ноги гостей. Раньше по ногам было можно много что понять. Еще ему хотелось бы выглядеть испуганным. Тем самым “мальчиком” для удовольствий, хотя вряд ли комплимент был искренним.  
— Тогда зачем же ты купил товар у другого поставщика? — ухмыльнулся Пьер. — Тебе что сказали? А что ты сделал?  
— Я лично пробовал, отличный сумах. Свежий, пряный, терпкий.  
— Дурак ты, Каспер. Ты же солдат, должен понимать, что когда получаешь приказ, то к чему творчество. Сказали — сделал. Вот она солдатская жизнь. Вот почему я тебя нанял. А ты решил нажиться влегкую. Подзаработал лишних марок у того, кто товар подешевле отгрузил. Пара пакетов тут. Пара там. Никто не заметит, да? А смысл в чем?.. — Пьер махнул рукой, будто подосадовал на собственную говорливость. — И голубка твоего жалко, но чего уж теперь. Вы потише, хорошие, ладно? — он потрепал одного из головорезов по плечу, приложил к носу платочек и вышел. Вместо него в квартиру зашел еще один. Он деловито разворачивал большой черный мешок неприятного вида.  
— Театральщина какая-то, — разочарованно выдохнул Оскар.  
— Наоборот, — доброжелательно сказал мужик с мешком. — Театральщина это вас стукнуть по голове, а потом вдумчиво развлекаться в звукоизолированном подвале с известным итогом. Хозяин просто очень не любит, когда его обманывают. Ничего личного.  
Дальнейшее произошло мгновенно.  
Оскар снял “своего” стрелка. Каспер прыгнул в сторону, уходя с линии огня — второй успел выстрелить, но судя по шипению только задел.  
Выстрелить еще раз Оскар не успел. Еще недавно живой стрелок грузно осел на пол, а оставшийся завалился прямо на свой мешок.

— Ваше превосходительство? — гвардеец преданно заглянул Оскару в глаза.  
— Перестарался. Да и вы тоже, — с кем мы будем говорить?  
— Не расстраивайтесь. Первый гость уже сидит в машине. Но как ловко вы все придумали! Я, да и все ребята, в восторге! Только вы больше не подставляйтесь так сами, ладно? Если бы он сначала не в напарника, а в вас стрелял?  
Оскар в очередной раз поразился тупости окружающего его человечества, но поправлять гвардейца не стал.  
Каспер выглядел бледным, но живым. Второй гвардеец спешно перетягивал ему плечо, останавливая кровь.

***  
— Медаль из рук самого юного императора. Какая честь, — Оскар даже не пытался скрыть издевку в словах. — И как? Прикрепишь на старую форму, или тебе имперскую со склада выписать? Старого Рейха или Нового?  
Каспер посмотрел на красную подушку с медалью и смахнул ее в стол.  
— Детям покажу. Или внукам. Пусть играют.  
— Ну да. Как одного коммандера жадность и глупость до медали довели.  
— До конца жизни будешь теперь это поминать? Я думал, что ты прицепишься к моим несуществующим детям, — Каспер подобрел и вальяжно потянулся.  
Оскар знал, что его равнодушие выглядело натянуто, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Мне-то какая разница до того, какую женщину ты решил опечалить своим обществом. Совет да любовь, как говорится.  
— Так. Мне кажется, что у нас наметилась закономерность. Сначала мы переспали, потом ты попытался убежать, потом ты меня выгнал, потом мы опять переспали, и ты попытался убежать. Теперь выгоняешь?  
— Мы трахались только один раз, — Оскар зло мотнул головой. — Твой душ охладил мой пыл. Хотя если бы гости зашли в середине, так сказать, процесса…  
— То твоя охрана была бы крайне удивлена. И, возможно, им было бы сложнее приписать тебе авторство этой гениальной в своей скрытности операции по вычислению поставок наркотиков.  
— Ты действительно не знал? — в который раз спросил Оскар.  
— Я ответил тебе восемь, кажется, раз, что я жадный дурак, которому надо кормить команду. Пьер был очень милым, когда мы познакомились, и крайне настаивал, что ему нужна эта пряность. Называл поставщика, который организует все по высшему разряду. А тут я на рынке увидел мужика, который торговал тем же самым, но в четыре раза дешевле. Ну я и не устоял…  
Оскар подошел вплотную и прижался лбом ко лбу.  
— Мне просто важно знать. Я понимаю, что ты не любишь империю, но тут живут обычные люди. Наркотик не должен быть доступным и дешевым.  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, если ты это пытался узнать. Раньше да, ненавидел. Потом мы встретились. И… и ты звал кого-то всю ночь. Затихал, когда я обнимал тебя.  
— Я что-то говорил? — Оскар попытался отстраниться, но теперь Каспер держал его крепко.  
— Имя. Очень неприятно, когда тебя в постели называют чужим именем. А потом я увидел твои разные глаза и понял, что ты тот самый Оскар. Который…  
— Который хотел вас убить.  
— И которого хотел убить я. А ты убегал, как мальчишка, чтобы его не застукали родители девушки. И потом смотрел на топор — тоже как мальчишка, восторженный. У нас слишком много общего.  
— У нас разная форма.  
— И одна война на двоих, — Каспер тяжело вздохнул. — И каждый потерял того, кто ему дорог.  
— Поэтому ты решил подсунуть наркоторговцу пряности, вместо товара, чтобы я мог потерять тебя буквально в прямом эфире? — в очередной раз разозлился Оскар.  
Каспер рассмеялся прямо ему в губы.  
— Перед тем, как ты меня выгонишь, я должен дополучить тот секс. Нельзя нарушать традиции. Ведь вы, имперцы, за них так держитесь.

О том, как рассказать, что Каспер никуда не поедет, Оскар справедливо решил подумать позже.


End file.
